Big Hunk
by sacrificing-sporks
Summary: Whoever said Laundromats are clean...was just a bit wrong. ReaderXSpanner


"Gah you stupid piece of shit!" You shout, kicking the washer as it spurts up more water. "Just had to go and break when I _finally_ decide to do laundry."

Gathering up all of your clothes you head down to the nearest Laundromat. You never thought you would have to use one of those damn things again, but life likes to smack you in the face and laugh at you. So here you were, buying a card so you could use their washer.

As you shove your dirty clothes into the machine, grumbles leaving your lips, you don't notice a certain…_item_ fall on the ground.

"[Name]? You do your laundry here?" A voice asks, causing you to jump slightly and look in the direction it came from.

"Ah geez, Spanner you scared the bejeebus out of me!" You say, laughing as you scratch the back of your head nervously.

For some reason, every time this guy was around you, you always thought you sounded silly when talking or looked stupid when you grinned. And thanks to that, you have this habit of scratching the back of your head obsessively whenever he's around and you say/do something that (in your mind) is stupid.

Spanner shrugged and held up one of your bras, "This kinda fell to the ground, good thing I got to it before some perv, right?" He says with a lazy grin on his lips as you snatch the undergarment back, blushing furiously.

"You _are_ a perv. That's what makes it weird!" You reply, nudging the slightly older male in the side, throwing the last of your clothes into the machine and pressing start.

You sit on an empty washer, kicking your legs lightly as you look at Spanner. "What are you doing here anyways? You're a friggen genius with mechanical stuff, shouldn't you have like a super-duper advanced washer that makes all of your neighbors jealous?" You question, watching as he plucks out the empty stick from his mouth and replacing it with a new one with candy coated goodness on it.

"I don't have a washer…because I'd tinker with it and fuck it up to the point where it'll set my clothes on fire instead of clean them. I'll make it into a freaking monster." Spanner replies, chucking the last of his clothes into the washer next to yours and leaning against the one behind him.

"It'd be a pretty kick ass monster." You say, scratching the back of your head (there you go again) and laughing quietly.

Spanner merely smirks and closes his eyes as the two of you wait for each of them to ding, signaling that your clothes are ready to be put in the dryer.

You take a shy glance over at him, only to see that he's staring at you with something…different in his eyes. Your eyes lock with his for a moment, and then travel down to the cavity inducing stick in his mouth.

Watching as he rolls it around in his mouth, teasing you as to what you could have if you just said something, you shudder slightly.

"[Name]…" Spanner mutters, standing and making his way to stand in front of you, settling himself between your legs and lifting your chin. "Why don't we just cut to the chase and get rid of all the tension. I'll fix you right up, so you can talk to me without that silly habit popping up." He continues, grinning as he watches the red hue make it's way across your delicate cheeks. "_And we're alone…_"

"S-Spanner?" You whisper, your hands shaking slightly as Spanner inches his way closer to your face. They quickly deiced to speed up the process and clutch to his white shirt, pulling him to you and smashing his lips against yours.

You feel him grin into the kiss as his arms move forward and wrap themselves around your smaller frame, lifting you off the washer. Your legs instantly and instinctively wrap themselves around his waist while your arms move up to drape around his neck.

Spanner grunts slightly as he adjusts his grip, "I think we need to wash what we're wearing…right?" He asks, walking the two of you over so he can pin you against the wall for support as he removes his shirt leaving you gawking and blushing even more.

"Heh, not so bad looking yourself, [Name]." He says, and it's then you notice that while you were off in la-la land, he had managed to get both your shirt and panties off from under your skirt. And _then_ you noticed that he was also fumbling with the zipper on the front of his pants. "Shit…"

Your blush deepens more as you see that the little 'wrench' is already at attention and ready to get to work on the next 'machine'.

"W-Wait, Spanner, I don't think we sh-Ah!" You let out a mix of a moan and a yell as he swiftly pushes two fingers into you, a smirk spread over his features.

Spanner lets out a small grunt, "Shit…this isn't a good angle.." He mutters, backing the two of you up after removing his fingers before smashing you against one of the candy machines.

"Ah~. S-Spanner.." You gasp out, pressing your head back against the glass when-

_THUNK_.

The two of you look down, seeing that your action had loosened one of the candies.

There, sitting in all of it's glories was a nougat bar. The words, "Big Hunk" written clearly across in big, bold print.

"Heh, how appropriate.." Spanner says, smirking at you while you continue to blush like a mad-man.

"A-Appropriate..?" You mutter in response before gasping out as he decides to take off the training wheels and thrust up, sliding himself into you.

"Get it?" He asks, sliding out before pounding into you once more, causing you to yell out his name while you clutch to him for dear life.

"Ahg, Spanner~ "

"Good."


End file.
